ROTFL At The Apartment :: Hun O' Lantern
by SirenSpecies
Summary: [Story 3] Dengan modal keberanian seupil, Luhan yang nggak ketahan keponya lalu menggulung koran bekas buat dijadiin teropong guna memata-matai. Putih, dingin, berjalan. Dan sewaktu Luhan mengarahkan teropongnya ke sisi lain jendela apartemen itu, Luhan terpaku. Sosok itu menatap kaget ke arah Luhan sambil siap-siap njerit; "AAAAA MATA KERANJAAANGG!" / Hunhan


**ROTFL At The Apartment :: Hun o' Lantern**

Story 3

By : **SirenSpecies**

T/PG-13

Alternative Universe | Romance | Humor | Slice of apartments dwellers' life | BL | Nyeleneh

 **a/n** Fic ketiga dari serial _ROTFL At The Apartment_

* * *

©2014

* * *

Luhan tersadar gara-gara bunyi alarm kelima yang dia pasang untuk pagi ini. Ia nggak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam sampai akhirnya ia terbangun di kolong ranjang—bareng kecoa dan sanak familinya yang telah berbaik hati menemani Luhan semaleman disana.

Ia menyeret badannya ke dapur buat ngintip isi lemari. Sekarang bulan oktober tanggal tua dimana asupan nutrisinya tinggal kesisa mie instan sama beberapa rintik beras doang. Odol dan keperluan mandi juga udah menipis. Pokoknya semuanya habis dan dari wujud dompet kini berubah menjadi kopiah.

Udara dingin langsung menyapa kulit dan menerbangkan horden begitu ia membuka jendela di dekat situ. Suara lalu lintas nggak terlalu mengusik pagi menjelang siangnya karena letak apartmen yang strategis berada di lantai empat; lantai teratas dari apartmen yang Luhan tinggalin.

Luhan menghela napas sambil menikmati udara sejuk kayak di film-film waktu mendengar seseorang neriakin namanya dari bangunan seberang;

" **Oy, Luhan!"**

Ini yang Luhan demen; berdiri sambil nungguin doi negur dari balkonnya setiap pagi saat ia buka jendela.

Yang barusan itu temennya; Oh Sehun.

* * *

Nggak ada seorangpun yang mengira kalau Luhan udah mengenal bahkan temenan sama penghuni apartmen gedung sebelah. Tinggi bangunan yang sejajar dan jendela yang sama-sama horizontal bikin mereka sering nggak sengaja papasan waktu nengok keluar jendela.

Luhan emang sedikit lebih dulu menempati apartmennya sebelum Sehun pindah ke tempat itu. Waktu itu sempat ada rumor kalau penghuni sebelumnya punya boneka salju berjalan yang sering kelayapan dalam rumah. Dengan modal keberanian seupil, Luhan yang nggak ketahan keponya lalu menggulung koran bekas buat dijadiin teropong guna memata-matai.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan resmi menobatkan diri sebagai stalker gedung apartmen sebelah.

Aksi Luhan terus berlanjut, hingga suatu ketika Luhan menang lotre dari ciki komo. Pekerjaannya sebagai stalker akhirnya menjadi lebih mudah karena ditunjang dengan adanya alat bantu berupa TEROPONG CANGGIH hadiah ciki.

Perpisahan antara Luhan dengan gulungan koran berakhir dramatis.

Namun di pertengahan usahanya ngestalker, Luhan hampir putus asa karena si boneka salju masih belum menampakkan wujudnya. Luhan tau itu cuma hoax yang dibuat penghuni sekitarnya tapi tetep aja dia masih percaya. Sibego.

Sampai suatu pagi, Luhan ngeliat boneka salju berjalan itu untuk pertama kalinya;

 **Putih.**

 **Dingin.**

 **Berjalan.**

Dan sewaktu Luhan mengarahkan teropongnya ke sisi lain jendela apartmen itu, Luhan terpaku.

Sosok itu menatap kaget kearah Luhan sambil siap-siap njerit;

"AAAAA MATA KERANJAAANGG!"

Usut punya usut, si boneka salju berjalan itu rupanya manusia biasa. Dan dia merupakan penghuni sekaligus anak pemilik gedung apartmen sebelah.

Luhan pingsan berbuih sambil kejang-kejang.

* * *

" **Oy, Luhan!"**

Luhan tersenyum seraya melambai ke arah jendela di seberang apartmennya. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada engsel sementara kepalanya menyembul keluar, "Pagi, Sehun!"

"Hah?"

"Pagi!" tukas Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apaan? Gua nggak denger!"

"PAGI, BUDEEGG!"

Sehun cekikikan diseberang sana sebelum kembali menyahut, "Ini udah siang, bloon! By the way lo nggak kuliah?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Kayak biasanya, mereka bakal sahut-sahutan kayak orang utan tiap pagi. Nggak peduli meskipun pejalan kaki di bawahnya celingukan kanan-kiri.

Kurang lebih obrolan sejenis kayak gini yang bisa mereka tangkep dari bawah;

 _Sehun : "#$%^ &*(=)!"_

 _Luhan : " &*)$%? ^%^&?"_

 _Sehun : "$^+!"_

 _Luhan: "…% #*)."_

Jadi nggak heran kalo suatu saat nanti jalan kecil itu bisa aja di portal.

Luhan menaikan sebelah alis atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Dadanya mengembang untuk mengambil napas agar dapat membalas, "Ini kan hari libur! Ah lu sama aja bloonnya kayak gua!"

Mengingat status Luhan, sekarang dia udah menjadi sarjana dan sedang pada masa melanjutkan di tahap setingkat lebih tinggi yang sulit serta mebutuhkan persaingan otak yang lebih ketat dan kompleks. Intinya, Luhan lagi kuliah S2.

Ia nekat ngambil jurusan TI meskipun baru kenal dan megang komputer pas tahun terakhirnya duduk di SMA. _Tiada kata terlambat dan kejarlah ilmu walau sampai ke negeri Cina karna disanalah kampung gua,_ begitu sabdanya.

* * *

Sebagai orang yang sok sibuk, Luhan jarang banget punya waktu luang. Sekalinya libur pasti waktunya habis digunain buat ngerjain tugas. Jadi Sehun nggak mau buang-buang kesempatan untuk main ke apartmen Luhan kalau dia senggang.

"Yaelah pulang dah lu sono! Lo mau maen apa ngacak-ngacak rumah gua?" Luhan protes waktu ngeliat Sehun geratakin koleksi bukunya di rak. Yang diomelin menoleh sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju kulkas dan nyomotin ciki komo yang selalu menjadi snack favorit Luhan sepanjang masa.

"Eh itu makanan gua yang kesisa! Jangan dicemol-cemol." Luhan makin gendok. Jangankan bilang makasih, minta ijin ngegeledah isi kulkasnya aja Sehun selow. "Bilang aja lo kesini cuma modus minta makan sama ngancurin rumah gua." gerutuya waktu Sehun nyebar remah-remah ciki di karpet.

Kayak anak kecil, polos.

Atau dablek. Luhan nggak yakin.

"Gue suka deh liat lo marah-marah kayak gitu."

Luhan sontak gelagapan, antara blushing dan pengen nyakar muka Sehun. "G-gue nggak marah. Elonya aja yang bikin kesel."

Sehun terkekeh yang anehnya kedengeran kayak anak bocah baru lulus play group. Satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah benda disamping meja TV. "Ini teropong yang waktu itu lo pake buat ngintipin gue kan?"

Luhan gelagapan lagi, kali ini terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya ikut flaming. Dibilang 'mengintip' itu kesannya _err_ —

"I-itu…soal itu…"

"Itu barang yang lo pake buat ngebuktiin adanya si boneka salju berjalan." tegas Sehun. Mukanya kalem banget kayak nggak pernah bikin dosa. Padahal udah berapa bungkus ciki Luhan yang ketilep sama dia.

Sosok Sehun itu bagaikan Puss in Boots, suatu saat dia bisa kelihatan cool dan belagu. Tapi kalau udah ngerajuk dan bertingkah kayak anak kecil, Duh, hamtaro aja bablas. Kurang lebih begitu pengakuan salah satu temen author yang ngebias Sehun.

"Tapi kenyataannya boneka salju berjalan itu nggak pernah ada. Kenapa lo niat banget nemuin boneka itu? Jangan bilang lo sengaja mau ngintipin gue? Pas gue lagi bugil lo cabul gara-gara liat badan gue. Atau lo dulunya ekshibisionis? Lo psycho ya?"

Luhan pasang tampang -_-

Sehun yang kayak begini adalah jenis Sehun yang minta ditabok.

"Eh, moron! Salahin warga lo tuh yang nyebar-nyebar hoax dobol. Gue sebagai penghuni yang baik udah sepantasnya mastiin kebenaran." Luhan melipat tangan didada sambil pouting.

Sehun berdecih, "Kepo."

"Kepo itu normal!"

"Tapi kalo keponya sampe ngintipin orang tiap hari itu nggak normal, Luhan! Lo niat namanya."

Satu kelemahan dari persahabatan mereka itu cuma emosi. Luhan siap-siap ngangkat kaki meja sementara Sehun udah megang ujung bupet. Game Cat Vs Dog hampir aja terealisasikan di dunia nyata sebelum suara bel di pintu Luhan datang menginterupsi.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Luhan cengo didepan pintu. Pasalnya, bukan tamu biasa yang dateng ke apartmennya melainkan Nobita dan Suneo. Luhan mikir keras sejak kapan ia ada di Jepang. Namun itu nggak lama setelah Sehun nimbrung dan ikutan cengo.

"Duh, gue kan udah bilang lu aja yang jadi Nobita. Udah tau gua kagak punya idung, kacamatanya merosot mulu nih!"

"Yaelah kan nggak lucu kalo gua pake baju kuning ama kolor ketat gitu. Udah ngapa terima aja, yang penting lu dibayar bawel amat!"

Dua sosok aneh itu saling lempar bala satu sama lain. Melupakan Luhan dan Sehun yang nyaris lumutan dianggurin.

"Eh, maaf, ya, tapi gue nggak manggil tukang ledeng atau semacamnya. Ini apa maksudnya ada err—Nobita disini?" Luhan nyengir gaje. Ia nggak mengerti harus memperlakukan tamunya seperti apa. Masalahnya, Luhan nggak punya Dorayaki buat disuguhin. Sementara Sehun…

"HUWAAAA NOBITAAA! SUNEOOO HUHUHUUUU! ASDFGHJKL BAGI SELFIEEE AAAAA GUE FANS KALIAAAANN! BALING BALING BAMBUUU!"

Luhan facepalm. Nobita dan Suneo berbuih.

Setelah jumpa fans mendadak, Sehun akhirnya mau berhenti jambak-jambak rambut Suneo dan narik-narik kolor Nobita. Untungnya situasi mudah ditangani dan mereka dapat kembali ke tujuan awal datang kemari.

"Gue Kim Jongin yang tinggal di pintu 301. Lo Luhan; penghuni nomer 405 kan?" tanya si Nobita seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yang bersangkutan menjabat tangannya kayak orang jijik. Luhan inget dia nggak pernah ngeliat satu pun episode dimana Nobita mencuci tangannya. "I-iya, gue Luhan."

"Dan gue Park Chanyeol, orang paling ganteng di apartmen 301." Si Suneo mengenalkan diri. Luhan manggut-manggut sok ngerti. Dua orang dihadapannya ini rupanya tinggal bersama. Luhan menebak kalau ia pernah melihat Jongin sewaktu diadakannya demo penghuni untuk penuntutan hak kompensasi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sebagai penghuni baru, gue harus bilang beberapa hal ke elo tentang acara yang sering diadain sama penghuni apartmen disini," Kata Jongin sambil melirik setumpuk brosur dipelukannya.

"Jadi, setiap tanggal 31 Oktober kita selalu merayakan yang namanya Halloween. Semua sepakat ngadain cosplay di hall pada malam harinya. Dan di setiap pintu harus terpajang Jack o' Lantern beserta ember kecil. Kalau nggak ikutan event itu, konsekuensinya adalah pencabutan fasilitas sama denda bunga sewa."

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertukar pandangan. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang mereka bicarain lewat bahasa tak terungkap itu, jadi ia segera menengahi keadaan. "Tenang, event ini terbuka bagi umum. Jadi buat lo yang tinggal di sebelah juga woles aja. Hacep dah acaranya."

Selembar kertas tertinggal digenggaman Luhan begitu si Nobita dan Suneo meninggalkannya menuju pintu penghuni lain.

 **October 31** **th** **in the Hall  
Scary Night in Halloween Cosplay  
"Ketok pintu dan teriak Trick or Treat!"**

* * *

Kebegoan terbesar Luhan adalah nggak inget kalau setiap oktober itu ada Halloween. Karna pada dasarnya, Luhan emang penakut dan nggak menyukai hal yang berbau setan. Mau cosplay kek asli kek, namanya setan tetep aja setan, begitu prinsipnya.

Jadi untuk mencegahnya supaya terhindar dari bunga sewa, Luhan memantapkan dirinya buat memakai kartu kredit demi beli kostum. Dan karna ide Chanyeol yang mengizinkan orang asing ikutan acara itu, Luhan terpaksa ngebiarin Sehun ngintil dibelakangnya kayak anak ayam. Sehun bilang dia tau tempat bagus yang menjual labu.

Luhan malu banget, setiap jalan di trotoar pasti bakal ada yang nuduh dia bawa anak down syndrome. Itu terjadi karna setiap ngelewatin satu toko, Sehun bakalan teriak heboh kayak orang menang undian.

"Gue juga mau ikutan Halloween… Beliin gue kostum…" Sehun ngeluarin jurus andalan milik Puss in Boots. Melihatnya begitu, Luhan menghela napas panjang. Bukannya pelit dan nggak mau beliin, apalagi setelah ditatap pake tampang kelaperan kayak gitu. Tapi selera Sehun yang bikin Luhan mikir buat nurutin keinginannya.

Misalnya aja waktu mereka ngelewatin toko pertama;

 _Sehun : "Lu, gue mau pake itu!"_

 _Luhan : "Itu bukan kostum, Hun. Itu kelambu."_

Sehun manggut-manggut hingga nggak lama kemudian mereka sampai di toko kedua;

 _Sehun : *nunjuk-nunjuk* Asdfghjkl itu kostum bagus amat. Beliin gue kostum itu plisss!_

 _Luhan : Itu gaun princess! Udah gitu buat anak bocah, lu mau ngapain pake kostum begituan?!_

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh hingga akhirnya langkah Sehun terhenti pada sebuah display toko. Kedua matanya melebar takjub;

 _Sehun : "Beliin gue kostum itu aja dah yang kayak alligator. Yang kagak ada cewek-ceweknya dan bisa dipake!"_

 _Luhan : "Fyi itu dinosaurus bukan alligator dan itu kostum Barney! Emang lo mau ngisi acara ultah anak balita?!"_

Pada akhirnya belum ada kostum yang cocok buat keduanya. Luhan mengambil jeda istirahat dengan mengajak Sehun ke supermarket. Adatnya, kalau Halloween itu kan harus tersedia permen dan cokelat. Nggak lupa, Luhan juga memasok cadangan ciki komo dan beberapa atribut WC.

Selama makan di KFC, Luhan bercerita kalau sebenernya dia masih ragu buat mengikuti acara rutin tahunan itu. Ketakutan udah mendarah daging dalam dirinya dari kecil dan itu terjadi turun temurun dari buyut ke buyut dan generasi ke generasi.

"Gue takut sama Jack o' Lantern. Itulah sebabnya gue nggak suka Halloween. Tapi kenyataanya, sekarang gue harus mejeng dia di depan pintu kayak tanda toilet."

Sehun diem-diem nyomot paha ayam bagian Luhan yang belom kesentuh, "Itu kan cuma legenda yang sengaja dibuat sama masyarakat sekitarnya dulu. Sama kasusnya kayak si boneka salju berjalan."

Luhan langsung menimpuk Sehun pakai sedotan, "Eh, gue serius! Dan plis jangan bahas boneka salju berjalan itu lagi. Rasanya aneh."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Bukan sebagai sosok yang childish, namun auranya kali ini lebih terkesan maskulin. Melihat bagaimana sahabatnya ketakutan itu… bikin Sehun berasa ingin selalu ada untuk ngelindungin Luhan.

* * *

Chanyeol nggak bohong soal acara yang hacep itu. Acaranya ramai dan emang terbuka bagi khalayak. Bahkan ada bazar yang rata-rata makanan yang dijual itu unik, sebut aja gulai otak, sosis usus, dan torpedo jeletot. Sang pemilik apartmen; Kim Junmyeon juga bela-belain mendatangkan band asal Indonesia, yakni Kuburan band. Tema kali ini bener-bener mengusung citra Halloween.

"Mwahaha plis itu muka lo apaan? Pake lipstick tuh di bibir bukan di pipi, bopung!" Jongin ngakak dengan segelas sampanye ditangan kirinya. Suasana riuh banget sampai ia harus melepas suaranya biar kedengeran.

"Bawel lu, acer! Gue lagi jadi Joker nih." Chanyeol sewot. Tangannya membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang diombre ijo kayak tai kebo. Jongin semakin ngakak melihatnya begitu, "Lu mah mirip Badut bukan Joker."

"Daripada elu rambut segala abu-abu, lo tua-tua keladi atau gimana waks."

Jongin berdecih sok kece, "Gue Jack Frost, mameeen!" dia langsung mainin tongkatnya kayak kera sakti, tapi malah kena betisnya sendiri bikin dia nyeri. Chanyeol bales ngakak, namun langsung terhenti begitu sesosok bertaring muncul dan berjalan menghampirinya dari arah kegelapan.

Itu Drakula.

"Chanyeol?"

Gelas sampanye digenggaman Chanyeol jatoh pake slow motion. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, lidahnya terjuntai indah. "B-Byun Baekhyun? Kok elo… ini… gue…uh."

 _ **Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku… syalalala~**_

Baekhyun membalas responnya dengan terkekeh kecil. Omfg Chanyeol nggak menyangka kalau pacarnya, si apartmen 404 bakal tampil memukau kayak gini. Plis, kagak ada seremnya sama sekali! Baekhyun justru kelihatan makin imut dengan dua taring kecil diujung bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol negup ludah, "Kalo gini mah yang ada gue yang ngisep darah lo duluan."

"Apaan?" Baekhyun noleh.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng menyadari kekikukannya, "Eh, um, nggak. Gue nggak bilang apa-apa."

"Chanyeol bilang dia mau ngisep darah lo karna lo terlalu manis kayak gulali." Jongin cepu. Chanyeol langsung nyikut badannya sebagai bentuk protes. Keduanya saling beradu tatapan sampai muncul petir dan gledek.

"Duh, maaf ya, guys, gue telat…" Sesosok makhluk mungil berkaus lengan panjang warna hitam tiba-tiba dateng dengan napas tersenggal. Nggak ada yang begitu mencolok dari penampilannya namun cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria acara ini.

"Toshiyo? Plis Kyungsoo lu ngapain jadi Toshiyo?!" Baekhyun hebring sendiri ngeliatin Kyungsoo dari ubun-ubun sampai kaki. Kyungsoo yang mendapat tatapan kayak gitu langsung nunjuk-nunjuk Jongin yang berada didekatnya. "Tuh si blegug! Katanya gue cimit-cimit makanya gue disuruh jadi tuyul."

Jongin seketika menjadi kambing hitam—coret, orang hitam.

"Gue minta lo jadi tuyul karena lo udah mencuri hati gue, bb." Jongin lempar flying kiss kearah Kyungsoo yang udah nutupin muka pakai tutup tong sampah. "Btw, itu dibibir lu ada nasi nyangkut, Baek."

"Ini taring, njir." Baekhyun gendok.

Suara mic yang terdengar dari panggung utama langsung mengalihkan semua perhatian yang menandakan acara segera dimulai.

* * *

Keramaian terbagi ditengah kesibukan acara. Sebagian sibuk nontonin catwalk dan guest star sementara sisanya ngerubungin bazar. Torpedo jeletot rupanya paling banyak diminati, bahkan Sehun menyatakan kesetiaannya pada makanan itu.

"Emangnya enak ya?" Luhan ngerutin alis ngeliat gimana mulut Sehun bergulat sama torpedo. Saking doyannya sampai kedengeran bunyi kecipak bikin Luhan jijik.

"Rasanya kayak sosis. Lo musti nyoba, Lu." Sehun nyudurin tapi Luhan menolak. Alih-alih ngomong pake suara pelan dikupingnya;

"Itu emang sosis. Sama persis kayak sosis punya elu malah."

Sehun langsung muntah-muntah kayak kucing keracunan sementara Luhan ngakak nggak ketulungan. Kalau dibawahnya ada karpet mungkin dia udah guling-guling sampe mentok pager. Ngebayangin Sehun makan sejenisnya itu—asdfghjkl.

Chanyeol dkk muncul tepat waktu Luhan lagi mijitin tengkuk Sehun yang ngeluarin isi perutnya sambil nangis minta pulang. Tapi Luhan nggak semudah itu ngasih izin. Gile lo, dikira harga kostum murah, lagian Luhan beli itu semua nggak pake uang monopoli!

Satu fakta tentang Luhan : Tipikal orang perhitungan.

"Ey, Lu beneran pada dateng? Gimana hacep kan?" Chanyeol sumringah.

"Hacep pala lu! Gua mual-mual gegara nelen ntu tongkat ajaib!" Sehun ngomel ditengahnya muntah yang makin parah, "UHUK UHUK OHOKKK HOOEKKK."

"By the way gue suka penampilan kalian," kali ini suara Jongin. Luhan kedip-kedip berusaha mengingat wajahnya, lalu dia inget si Nobita, "I-iya, thanks." Luhan nggak punya banyak waktu buat memilih kostum, jadi begitu ada yang obral wig berkepang ia nggak mikir lama untuk membeli dan berakhirlah dia jadi Vampir Cina. Sementara Sehun menjadi tokoh bajak laut, Jack Sparrow.

"Um, gue rasa ada terlalu. Banyak. Jack. Disini." Kyungsoo nyengir sambil lirik gaje.

Mengingat Luhan adalah Mie Bihun alias Migrasi Belum Setahun, udah jelas dia belum mengenal baik seluruh tetangga satu atapnya yang begitu banyak. Ini bahkan kali pertama buat Luhan mengikuti acara tahunan yang digelar. Sambil menikmati suasana, Chanyeol memperkenalkan pada Luhan hal-hal yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Itu Amber, yah pastinya lu udah tau dia; satu-satunya satpam cewe tergalak yang kita punya. Dia ikut cosplay Mumi." Chanyeol menunjuk buntelan daging yang dibalut tisu toilet di ujung space khusus jenis Mumi berkumpul.

"Disana ada Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang jadi keluarga Frankenstein. Mereka itu sesepuh di apartmen ini," Dua orang yang dimaksud lagi bersulang sampanye. Luhan manggut-manggut seraya memperhatikan semua yang disampaikan Chanyeol.

"Yakult! Yakult! Yakult!"

Jongin tiba-tiba noleh heboh, jemarinya menunjuk sosok berpakaian krem yang lagi menjajakan minuman di ujung. "Kalo itu Kim Jongdae alias Chen. Kabarnya dia itu mantan cenayang, nggak tau deh kalo sekarang." Ujar Jongin. Seketika wajahnya berubah muram, "Dan gue nggak tau apa yang bikin dia mau cosplay jadi tukang Yakult keliling."

"Eh, sompret! Gue tau apa yang lo omongin! Jangan ngomongin gue!" Jongdae ngebentak dari jauh.

Jongin angkat bahu sambil menatap yang lainnya, "Udah gue bilang kan dia mantan cenayang."

"Nah, kalian liat yang cewek yang lagi gossip sama Junmyeon disana?" Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti kemana pandangan Chanyeol dan mengangguk serempak. Wajahnya nggak familiar dan asing buat ukuran orang Korea.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu mbak Susi Pudjiastuti. Gue denger dia baru diangkat jadi menteri kelautan di Indonesia."

Luhan berpikir kalo ia akan lebih mudah menyatu setelah acara ini. Ia jadi banyak mengerti karakteristik tetangganya yang beragam. Bahkan Chanyeol menjelaskan perbendaharaan kata pada setiap orang supaya Luhan gampang mengingat;

Pasangan abadi : Homin  
Pasangan sweet : KyuMin  
Pasangan cute : TaeKook  
Pasangan somplak : WooGyu  
Pasangan cimit-cimit : DaeLo  
Pasangan terabadi, sweet, cute, no-somplak, cimit-cimit ever : ChanBaek

"Lah mangkak lu! Kaisoo mana Kaisoo?!" protes Jongin karena namanya nggak kecantum sebagai salah satu couple di apartmen. Kyungsoo ngusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan seakan bilang, 'Nggak apa-apa, beb, yang penting nama lu udah kecantum di hati gue'

Selama acara berlangsung, Sehun bisa menyadari ekspresi ketakutan yang mendep di muka Luhan, seolah dia pura-pura berani dan pingin supaya pesta ini cepet kelar biar dia bisa cepet-cepet masuk apartmen dan ngunci pintu. Luhan bener-bener ketakutan dan itu semakin jelas waktu mereka ngumpul di lingkaran api unggun sambil cerita soal hantu.

Keringet dingin ngalir di pelipisnya.

"Gimana kalo kita main uji nyali? Yang kepilih dari Spin The Bottle harus masuk ke gubuk tua di seberang jalan dan bikin semacam umpan. Kalo lo beruntung, lo bisa berinteraksi sama penghuninya." Usulan Myungsoo langsung disetujuin oleh yang lainnya, kecuali Luhan yang udah remes-remes tangan Sehun kayak orang makan mie gemes.

Sehun yang menangkap sinyal perfect timing langsung pasang smirk kasap mata.

* * *

Beberapa orang milih bubar karena nggak siap nerima konsekuensi kalo mereka beneran kepilih. Sementara Luhan yang udah sepik sana-sini gagal kabur gegara dijegal sama Sehun. Sekarang tinggal kesisa 15 orang termasuk Chanyeol dkk. Myungsoo udah siap-siap muter botol freshtea yang dipegangnya.

Permainan semakin panas setelah beberapa orang terpilih termasuk Junmyeon yang baru masuk terakhir. Bukannya shock, dia malah ngomel sambil gumoh. "Dompet gue ilang dicolong ntu hantu! Madefakah! Mana isinya kartu kredit sama koleksi kartu Timezone gua hanjer!"

Luhan mojok sambil gigit jari. Pengakuan Junmyeon menandakan kalo hantu itu beneran ada dan Luhan semakin nggak bisa menahan hasrat pipisnya.

"G-gue, gue pingin kebelakang sebentar—"

"Kagak ada WC-WCan!" Sehun buru-buru narik tangan Luhan. "Gue tau lu pengen kabur diem-diem. Udah ngapa duduk aja, emang pantat lo bisulan?!"

Luhan gumoh gegara usaha sepiknya gagal lagi.

"Gue mulai ya?!" Sehun mengambil alih botol dan bersiap untuk muter. Smirk dimukanya muncul lagi waktu ngeliat Luhan yang gelisah ditempatnya. Perfect timing—botol itu berhenti berputar tepat waktu menunjuk kearah Luhan.

Luhan freaked out.

Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun mencak-mencak karena nggak kepilih-pilih.

"Harusnya gue yang kepilih. Cuma aja gue terlalu keren ntar takut hantu-hantunya pada naksir sama gue." kata Jongin sambil kedip unyu ke Kyungsoo yang udah belagak muntah-muntah.

"Idung lu gede! Yang ada kulit lo item udah gitu malem-malem, lu nggak bakal keliatan ama mereka!" bales Chanyeol sambil ngelemparin Jongin pake kerikil.

"GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA IDUNG KELES! ITU HARGA DIRI GUA MASALAH LO APA?!"

Setelah mempersiapkan segala kelengkapannya berupa handycam dan mental, Luhan berdoa kepada Tuhan YME semoga diberi kelancaran. Bulu kuduknya merinding dan badannya bergeter kayak orang laper.

"Lu, lo harus semangat! Buktiin kalo lo bisa menangin game ini! GANBATTE!" Kyungsoo udah angkat banner Luhan tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalo nggak kuat lambai-lambai tangan jangan lupa!" pesan Baekhyun yang terpengaruh acara Dunia Lain.

"Awas hantunya makan orang!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung ngelirik kearah Jongin. Sibego. Mereka susah-susah nyemangatin Luhan biar berani si item malah ngomong gitu -_-

Luhan negup ludahnya kepayahan. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat reaksi Sehun yang santai. Sehun malah diem memperhatikan sambil terus menyeringai. 'Nih orang pasti sengaja kepengen gue dimakan setan!' pikirnya.

* * *

Konon, gubuk tua diseberang jalan itu udah ada jauh sebelum tempat ini rame jadi pemukiman. Setiap usaha dijamin bangkrut dan satu keluarga nggak bakal betah tinggal berlama-lama ditempat itu. Rumah itu jadi kumuh dan lambat laun berubah jadi gubuk karena modelnya yang ketinggalan seiring berlalunya zaman.

Luhan nyesel sampe ngerasa nyesek sendiri. Harusnya dia nggak ikutan game itu, nggak ngehadirin acara itu, nggak tinggal di apartmen itu, dan harusnya NGGAK ADA YANG NAMANYA HALLOWEEN!

Seharusnya Luhan nggak pernah kenal dan temenan sama si asdfghjkl Sehun yang udah bikin dia terjebak di game borokokok kayak gini.

Luhan mengambil langkah pertama sambil ngucap basmalah. Udara pengap langsung menghujam badannya yang gemetar begitu sampai di ruang utama.

' _Gue bukan orang pertama yang masuk ke tempat ini. Gue harus relax…'_ Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan. Ingatannya tentang cerita orang yang pernah masuk kesini berputar lagi dikepalanya dan Luhan buru-buru cek kantong celana. Dompet aman (y)

Handycam di tangan Luhan merekam semua yang dilihatnya. Kalo ada Sehun disini, dia pasti udah ngikik ngeliat keadaan sahabatnya yang lifeless sambil keringet dingin. Namun pikirannya tentang Sehun langsung menguap begitu terdengar suara denting piano. Oke, ini. Persis. Pelm horor. Dan Luhan. Fucking. Freaked out.

Pencahayaan yang minim bikin Luhan nggak leluasa bergerak, jadi dia cuma diem sambil memandang kearah suara itu berasal. Belum sempet dia kabur, cahaya oranye muncul disertai derapan langkah kaki. Luhan gasped. Jantungnya berasa jatoh ke perut.

Itu…

Itu kepala labu Jack o' Lantern.

Dijinjing oleh Jack sang pemilik kepala sendiri.

"AAAAAAAA JANGAN MAKAN GUEEE! AAAAAAAA TULUNG TULUUUNG! ASDFGHJKL! $ #&^!"

Begitu Luhan keluar pintu, yang kelihatan cuma kerumunan orang ketawa plus Sehun yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. pakaiannya—sama persis kayak Jack yang sepintas Luhan liat.

"Coba cahayanya terang trus gue bawa hape, udah gue unjukin ekpresi lo yang ketakutan itu, wkwk. Plis, Luhaaan, itu gueee."

Luhan ngerasain panas bukan cuma di hatinya, tetapi juga kedua matanya. Ini nggak bener dan nggak seharusnya Sehun malu-maluin dia dihadapan tetangga apartmennya dengan berpura-pura jadi Jack.

Luhan salah. Dia salah banget karena udah ngasih tau Sehun sumber kelemahannya dan bego karena jatuh kedalam perangkapnya terlalu mudah.

Jongin nyikut pinggang Sehun yang masih ngikik untuk menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun merenung dan seketika ngerasa bersalah waktu ngeliat Luhan pergi menjauh dari keramaian.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang Luhan lakuin cuma mencak-mencak sambil ngerutuk pake bahasa Cina. Alesanannya simpel; biar kagak ada yang ngerti apa yang diomongin. Langkahnya membawa Luhan sampai dibangku panjang dibawah pohon beringin.

"Anjir Sehun kampret %$&%#$ #_+(*&&$ ! Gua benci ama eluuu!" Luhan nggak peduli sekeras apapun suaranya karena ia yakin nggak akan ada yang mendengar; mengingat hari udah larut dan nggak mungkin ada yang main Treat or Trick ke rumah orang jam segini.

"LIAT AJA LO BESOK GUE KEPRET BENERAN MUKA LO GUE PITES ASDTYW—"

"Woy ngerti malem kagak lu, berisik banget!"

Luhan sontak menoleh dan ngedapetin seseorang duduk diujung kursi yang dia dudukin. Pikiran aneh langsung hinggap dikepala Luhan sampai orang itu bersuara lagi. "Suara lo bikin kodok pada ngumpet dan ayam berenti berkokok tau gak?"

"Ayam nggak berkokok malem-malem, pea! Lagian siapa lu? Sok asik banget ama gua!" Luhan sewot. Ia kesel karena kekeselannya terganggu sama orang ngeselein yang bikin dia makin kesel/?

Orang asing yang punya dua lingkaran item dimata itu menoleh, "Gue Huang Zitao. Gue risih abis lo mencak-mencak dijalanan sambil ngomel pake bahasa cina kayak orang sarap. Kalo nggak sanggup lo seharusnya melarikan diri kayak gue supaya nggak begini kejadiannya."

"Lo ngerti daritadi gue ngomelin apaan?" Luhan hampir nggak percaya. Orang itu ngangguk singkat. Dari namanya udah jelas kalau dia bukan bukan warga Korea dan Luhan nggak menyaka bakal ketemu orang Cina selain dirinya disini.

"Lo tau soal apa?"

Tao angkat bahu, "Gue juga penakut kayak elo, makanya gue sepik keluar selama ada acara Halloween di apartmen Kim Junmyeon. Gue tau lo ngomel karena seseorang udah bikin lo malu, tapi lo harus percaya kalo dia nggak ngelakuin semua itu buat malu-maluin elu. Dia pasti punya alasan. Dia sahabat lo kan?"

Luhan mengehela napas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang itu lagi, "Lo cenayang ya—?" Luhan melongo. Zitao udah nggak berada disampingnya lagi. Njir, apa-apaan sih?!

"Oy, Luhan!"

Suara itu kembali bikin Luhan terkejut dan buru-buru menoleh. Kedua matanya menyipit waktu menangkap sosok yang nggak asing dipenglihatannya.

 **Putih**. Wajahnya putih meskipun Luhan cuma memandang dari kejauhan.

 **Dingin**. Kehadirannya bikin Luhan merinding karena aura yang menguar dari sosoknya begitu dingin.

 **Berjalan**. Dan Luhan belom sempet berpikir apapun saat sosok itu semakin dekat berjalan menghampirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengucapkan tiga kata yang berusaha ia lupain selama ini;

" _Boneka Salju Berjalan?"_

Kenyataannya boneka salju berjalan nggak pernah ada di musim gugur kayak begini. Dia bahkan nggak pernah ada. Satu-satunya boneka salju berjalan yang ada di dunia ini adalah orang yang selalu negur Luhan tiap pagi pas buka jendela dan sering dateng buat ngabisin persediaan ciki komo-nya. Dia—

"Sehun?"

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kedalem pelukan begitu dia berhasil menggapai tubuhnya. "Luu! Maapin gue, gue hampir mati kejang nyariin elo. Lo nggak marah sama gue kan? Kita masih temenan kan?"

"Nggak. Gue ngambek ama elu." Luhan berdecih sambil ngelepasin tangannya. Dalem hati ngikik karena muka Sehun langsung anyep kayak sayur kurang garem.

"Pliss, Luhaaan… Porgiph meeeh..." Sehun In Boots mode.

Luhan tetep kukuh geleng-geleng sambil merem biar imannya kuat.

"Gue cuma nggak mau lo selamanya jadi penakut," Sehun menghela napas berat, menyerah dengan sikap Luhan. "Gue sedih ngeliat lo njerit-njerit kalo liat kecoa di WC; kabur kalo ada badut mau salaman sama elo; gue pengen lo berani supaya lo bisa mengatasi setiap masalah sendirian kalo suatu saat nanti gue nggak ada disana buat ngelindungin lo lagi."

"Tapi gue tetep nggak suka Halloween, Hun." Luhan merengut.

"Itu karena lo sendiri belom paham apa makna Halloween sebenarnya; semua orang pasti mati, sama halnya kayak gue yang nggak akan selamanya hidup buat jagain elo. Suatu saat semua orang akan kepisah dan pada akhirnya menjalani akhir sendiri-sendiri. Ini semua ngingetin kita soal kematian dan ketakutan, Lu. Gimana bisa lo menghadapi 'akhir' sementara lo sendiri masih takut akan proses kematian?"

"Kok lo ngomongnya jadi mati-matian gitu sih! G-gue takut kalo tiba-tiba ada setan nyasar trus denger pembicaraan kita na-nanti—" ucapan Luhan terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Sehun yang nempel dibibirnya.

"Liat? Lo baru aja bilang kalo lo takut." kata Sehun. Tangannya meraih lengan Luhan dan mengarahkan jemarinya ke dada Luhan sendiri. "Itu masalahnya. Ketakutan lo adalah rasa takut itu sendiri."

Luhan masih blushing oleh apa yang barusan Sehun lakuin. Dan perkataannya ini secara langsung bikin Luhan sadar; kalau nggak selamanya Sehun akan ada disampingnya.

 _ **Tak ada yang… abadi…~**_

"Tapi selama kita masih bersama, ayo janji kalo kita bakal saling ngelindungin." Sehun nyudurin jari kelingkingnya. Luhan terkekeh sebelum mengaitkan kelingking mereka, "Kayak bocah lu."

"Sabodo," sahut Sehun. "Btw lo salah soal Jack o' Lantern. Dia bukan hantu tapi sebutan buat penjaga desa di Amerika. Dan sepanjang orang itu jadi Jack o' Lantern buat ngelindungin desa, gue bakal jadi Hun o' Lantern buat ngelindungin sahabatnya; Luhan."

Luhan nepok bahunya sambil cengengesan, "Ngigo lo."

.

.

.

 **End.**

Status : Published in November 2014, Republished in November 2016.

Rekindle time yippee~! Still in the warmth and joy of Halloween, though.


End file.
